


The Silent Type

by ijemanja



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Type

Raj still can't talk around her. It's sad, and a little pathetic.

But what's _really_ pathetic is that it took her so long to figure out this makes him the _perfect guy_.

Because the thing is, he can't talk, but he can do other things.

He can slide his fingertips along the insides of her thighs. He can part her labia with his thumbs and just hover there, breathing his hot breath all over her, until she pushes up on her elbows and says, "God Raj, take a picture!"

At which point he just smiles while she glares at him, flushed and impatient and thinking about just throwing him the hell down and riding him hard till he goes limp and he can't smile at her anymore with his stupid grinning face.

Ugh. So horny.

But it's worth the wait and they both know that she knows it, and so she flops back down with a frustrated whimper. "Fine, whatever. Why don't you make some sketches while you're down there."

She so does not care. (Well, no, okay she totally does.) Because Raj can't form words but he can use his tongue for _other things_. Like besides stringing together vowels and consonants. And this is when he does it. Right when she's about to kill him, he stops teasing and starts doing those other things.

And he's very... expressive.

Forget the alphabet, there are entire soliloquies in there. And it's so good it's like her eyes are going to roll back in her head and she is just going to _die_. Seriously, sometimes she has to try and distract herself, and that's when she likes to thread her fingers through his hair - it's always soft and clean, which she loves, and is a far cry from several other guys she's dated in the past. Who shall remain nameless. Because they were _jerks_.

Okay, but Raj is not a jerk. (Except when he is drunk off his ass.) And he is so damn good at getting her off. She doesn't even need to tell him when to ease off or press harder or where the sweet spot is (guys of the world, seriously, it is not that hard to find); when she wants him to slide his fingers inside her, or when to just go for broke because she is so close and she just needs a _little_ more and then she's _there_ and it's _awesome_.

The only thing that is more awesome (and really, it's more like a tie) is the sound Raj makes when she has his cock in her mouth, just as far as it'll go, and she pulls back _slow_ , and swirls a little with her tongue. Every audible gasp is like the sound of victory. And that one time she got him to yell out her name - well. There was nothing for it but to try to get him to do it again.


End file.
